


[金东]奶味盐汽水白兰地

by biding



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biding/pseuds/biding
Summary: 设定毫无考究，都是假的别上升。
Relationships: 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	[金东]奶味盐汽水白兰地

不舒服。领子蹭着掀起一个角的抑制贴，胸贴随着身体运动也粘不牢。

最重要的身下按不住的震动，连带着珠子滑落大腿根又痒又臊，泌出的滑液让水裤紧紧黏着腿根。

最可恶的那人还顺势接了观众话茬，大手覆过来拍在肿胀的胸口。

“好奶，东哥是好奶。”插科打诨逗得观众跟着起哄，李鹤东在心里砍他一百遍都不算多。

左右一拍胸脯横打鼻梁也应了声“我，好奶。”

穴口那酥麻感瞬间攀升，身体一顿没让人瞧出来什么不同。够孙子的谢金，只许你说不许我谈是吧。

夹紧双腿老老实实站住了，牵一发而动全身，李鹤东觉得自己胸口估计分泌出些许奶液，打湿胸贴加速掉落。

好不容易撑到节目演完，走在谢金身后的李鹤东下台后脚底一软差点坐在地上。

毕竟是怀了孕的身子，在台上站了那么久演了那么久。离李鹤东最近的尚筱菊赶忙走快两步想要扶住他东叔。

“不麻烦了小菊，我来吧。”李鹤东坠入自家alpha怀中，声音闷闷的从胸口传来，连着心跳咚咚作响。

“你大爷。”抬手就是一拳，染上情欲的omega哪有什么力气，软乎乎的绵绵拳砸在胸膛。

“我混蛋”抱紧了在唇上讨了个吻，推开更衣室的门咔哒上锁。

“这，不该送东叔去医院吗？”beta筱菊自是闻不到这满屋子乱七八糟的气味，一本正经地挠挠头。

“老夫老妻老不害臊”靳鹤岚才敢从后门进来，扬手挥了挥被俩人填塞满的盐汽水白兰地，还有因着李鹤东怀孕的缘故混的淡淡奶香。

“筱菊你要是没事就赶紧回家吧，别给他们看门。”靳鹤岚将钥匙扔给尚筱菊，收拾好东西准备回家。放了自己坚果气味安抚朱鹤松甜腻腻的奶油香气，十指相扣鼻尖点鼻尖

“我们也回家。”

“快把这玩意儿关了”李鹤东推开谢金凑上了的脸，伸手去探大褂内袋里的黑色小按钮。

拉扯几下谢金的扣子开了大半，李鹤东被谢金攥住摸索的手齐刷刷倒在软绵的沙发上。

“别着急呀东哥”里面还穿着件白色薄汗衫，最近健身房去的勤，胸肌鼓得透出朦胧肉色。李鹤东后颈的抑制贴被彻底蹭掉，白兰地的酒香味充斥整间屋子。

不死心的李鹤东没理会贱兮兮的谢金，把手伸进里兜来回摸了好几下差点将底翻出来。什么也没有。

身体里的跳蛋又被调高一个档位，震动感透着小腹激烈撞击，李鹤东抓紧谢金的衣袖抬头送去一个吻，被alpha温柔的盐汽水包围安抚。

真够阴的，谢金今天穿了那件有兜的水裤。

“关。。关。了”漂亮眼睛蓄满生理泪水，湿了睫毛红了眼尾。

谢金摸向那早已熟透泛汁的秘穴，指尖勾住珠子绕着的细线，扯出那黏糊糊裹着爱液还在震动的跳蛋，让人面红耳赤的分离“啵”一声。

“东哥刚才占了我便宜，现在我要讨回来。”坏心眼的指尖戳戳穴口软肉，掐了一把滑腻的大腿根将李鹤东的大褂推至脖颈处。

暴露空气中的肌肤红透散发一副很好吃的模样，胸前两处肉团贴着褐色乳贴遮挡了娇嫩与樱桃无异的朱红两点。

颤巍巍立起来的乳珠有奶的缘故涨大成豆，肉感十足的胸脯没有经历日光浴的照射又白又嫩。

谢金手掌很大，虎口指缝积年累月的曲艺艺术落下层薄茧。

揉捏胸口捻着能挤出极少奶汁的茱萸，手指上下划蹭沾满奶味。两指合并放在李鹤东嘴旁，浓厚的奶香味钻进鼻腔。

舔舐的湿润触感让谢金觉得有些惊讶，李鹤东一直很排斥口这种性爱方式，不论手指还是性物。

另只手揉捏胸口肉团使了劲，落下红红的掌印，也让触碰手指的舌头分神，喉底咽唔出细碎娇嗔。

手指分离连带着藕断丝连的银丝，谢金松回自己嘴里细致品尝。

李鹤东羞得脸红扑扑的，又攥起拳头砸在谢金身上。唇齿轻咬敏感软肉，唆出甜香奶液。

措不及防，层层叠叠的大褂遮挡部分视野，只能看见谢金墨色黑发埋在自己胸口。

“爷还和孩子抢奶吃。”肚子里的宝贝刚满三个月，依稀能从B超里看出大致形状。小小的心脏也被照出来，医生让他们听听孩子的心跳。

“小崽子还没到能吃奶的时候呢，爹先帮你尝尝。”

李鹤东要是有力气一定要捧一句油嘴滑舌。牙齿刺激乳珠，分泌的奶水混杂津液顺着乳沟滑落向下，像极轻的羽毛拂过。

“宝贝儿，你真好吃。”毫不夸张，谢金去亲李鹤东的嘴角，交换一个浓浓奶味的吻。

“爷，别玩儿了”李鹤东拦住谢金像对另一边胸脯下口的打算，牵起他的手往身下带。

跳蛋不是两人的情趣，提前开拓扩张怕伤着李鹤东。从怀上到现在过去三月之久，熟悉的穴道难免生涩紧缩，处理不好可能还会伤到孩子。

谢金高挺的鼻梁蹭着香糯的乳珠，骨节分明的手指缓缓送进进去再一次拓展。

李鹤东不老实地扭动腰身，谢金换了身位躺在沙发边缘将omega圈在怀里。

“别着急，伤到你我会心疼的。”吻吻汗水浸湿的鬓角，放着alpha的信息素轻轻揉着omega的腺体。

手下动作没停，抽送的手指进入分离，找到熟悉的特别之处刺激爱液分泌。

“要是疼的话就咬我。”谢金别过脑袋露出宽厚肩膀、锁骨甚至颈后腺体。

李鹤东环住谢金脖颈仰头和他接吻，两具身体挨得极近，终于褪下碍事的大褂，盖在身上防止李鹤东着凉。

三根手指都能自如抽插时，李鹤东再一次软了腰。

谢金的阴茎粗大直挺和李鹤东抬头的小兄弟在动作中摩擦浴火，情热的浪潮将他们两只搁浅的鱼曝晒在沙滩上，愈烧愈烈片甲不留。

送进去的龟头被热情的壁穴簇拥，酥麻电流传送快感刺激头皮。李鹤东想起成结的那个晚上。

他与谢金的身子可以算是完美契合，做到最后李鹤东觉得自己屁股快被撕裂撑开，这辈子都不会忘记谢金和他身下那条驴玩意儿。

“还分心？”挺身将性器全部送进去，掐住腰窝小心翼翼观察李鹤东的情况不敢乱动。

医生交代过，三个月后胎儿进入稳定期可以适当进行房事，甚至有助于婴儿降生。

侧卧式双腿交错，李鹤东在适应体内性物所以没有出声。谢金着急起来，担心是顶到孩子赶忙想退出来。

李鹤东握住自家alpha的手，好半天才憋出一句话“你别让我这么丢份儿行吗？”

他实在不好意思承认已经标记成结的AO还会因为性事减少而失去契合度。就是他，现在有点吃不下谢金的意思。

谢金愣了几秒才听懂李鹤东的话，没忍住低声浅笑，被李鹤东狠狠瞪了一眼。他的omega太可爱了。

身体开始缓缓抽送，扒住沙发边缘让李鹤东抱紧自己。

到底另一只胸脯没有得到抚爱，肿胀的乳头在摩擦间淅沥沥溢出奶液。李鹤东哼哼唧唧地将话语碾压变成不成句的娇息，谢金还是没有发现。

实在忍不住上手揉捏红的滴血的乳头，混合粘稠津液打湿指尖。

“忘记给它泄火了。”谢金的掌心常年温暖，李鹤东每每都喜欢把冻僵的双手递给他，哈气揉搓变得暖烘烘的。

搓捻敏感的小红豆，香喷喷的奶液被手掌涂抹在微显似小山模样的胸脯。

交合处却没有这般温柔，加快速度睾丸撞击拍打在软乎的臀肉上。小小东的龟头渗出少的可怜的精液，一副让人怜悯的可怜模样。

修剪圆滑的指甲盖剐蹭顶端小小东的龟头渗出少的可怜的精液，一副让人怜悯的可怜模样。

修剪圆滑的指甲盖剐蹭顶端小口，握成半拳状上下抚摸抽动。薄茧刺激柱身，又在马眼处不安分地打转。

李鹤东觉得自己像是被热烈的火焰簇拥，血液沸腾却没有烧伤灼热的痛感。谢金就在不远的地方向自己伸出手，身旁都是灿烂的向日葵。

又如一望无际的深海漂泊的孤帆，他和谢金躺在夹板上感受暴雨和腥臭海水。可他们相拥深吻，用对方的体温取暖。

“唔～嗯”释放出来时李鹤东张口咬住谢金肩膀，指甲在宽厚的背上划出许多红色抓痕。  
胯间浊白精液让李鹤东的大脑绽放烟花，一时空白。

谢金喘着粗气从李鹤东身体里退出来，覆上自己还硬挺的性物上下撸动。后台确实没备套子，医生再三叮嘱孕期行房时不能内射。

李鹤东缓过神来时，又一股浊液喷出洒在胯间，弄脏大褂。

“爷，我好喜欢你。”李鹤东坐在谢金身上用纸巾细致擦拭alpha一脑门的汗，简单处理之后被套上谢金上次落在这的羽绒服。

毛茸茸的碎绒温暖又减龄，特别是李鹤东现在孕期身上总有一股奶香味。

谢金轻点他的鼻尖，埋在李鹤东脖颈处深深吸了一口气，白兰地与盐汽水融合微微带咸，嘬了一个草莓印子。

“我也是，非常非常喜欢东子。”

尚筱菊到底没听靳鹤岚的话，搬了张椅子坐在门口给金东看门。不知道里面在做什么，尚筱菊手里拿着根棍子防止他人进入。

谢金抱着李鹤东出来的时候，小孩可怜兮兮地在门口钓鱼，摇晃脑袋流下哈喇子，不算暖的天气冻得脸红扑扑。

被谢金的车开双闪亮醒的筱菊马上握住棍子进入戒备状态，谢金摇下车窗喊了句

“多谢啦筱菊，回去休息吧。”连包个晚饭都没提，脚踩油门咻的一下开出好远。

“靳哥我知道错了。”现在都流行把狗骗进来再杀吗，尚筱菊流下悔恨的泪水。

———END———

**Author's Note:**

> 设定毫无考究，都是假的别上升。


End file.
